Conventionally, it is typical to configure a board production line by using a conveyance device to connect various pieces of equipment used to produce a board mounted with many components, the equipment including a screen printer, a component mounting device, a reflow device, and so on. With component mounting devices and the like used to configure a board production line, a component is picked up by a pickup nozzle and mounted at a specified position on the board.
With a component mounting system including a component mounting device, to mount components with high accuracy at specified positions on the board, image processing is performed on image data captured of the component picked up by the pickup nozzle and a determination made about the position of the component and whether the component is good. Because such image data is used as valuable material to adjust mounting work and work processes including the mounting work, the data is saved on a memory device or the like.
Devices such as that disclosed in patent literature 1 related to such technology are known. An inspection machine disclosed in patent literature 1 includes an inspection machine main body for inspecting a board on which electronic components are mounted, and is configured to acquire, from among the inspection result data obtained by inspection by the inspection machine main body, defective board data of a board determined to include a defective portion. The inspection machine extracts, from the defective board data, image data of the entire board captured by the camera and image data of a defective portion captured by the camera, performs high-level compression on the image data of the entire board and saves that data on a memory device, and performs low-level compression (including no compression) on the image data of the defective portion and saves that data on the memory device.